Love Is Sometimes Strange
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Zeke killed himself after he couldn't handle being a vampire leaving Allie alone and grieving his loss. But what if Kanin starts growing an attraction to Allie? And what if Allie begins to feel the same? How can she handle it? Will her heart be broken once again but by the one person she trusts?
1. Pain and new desires

_"Zeke?" I call out loudly uncaring of my surroundings. "ZEKE!" I scream this time looked around and I ran through my feet pounding down the hall way and I looked left and right a powerful ache spreading through my chest as I whimpered low when suddenly Zeke was standing in front of me and I broke out in a completely wide smile with tears of relief pooling into my eyes they were hot like usual but I was to happy to mind them. "Zeke! Thank god I found you!"_

 _"I'm sorry Allie." He says tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at me love shining in his eyes but regret also. Regret for what?_

 _"Why are you sorry? We can be together Zeke! Nothing can stand in the way, Sarren is gone and everything's being fixed and we can be together again Zeke it'll be perfect." I say a nervous edge melting into my voice as I walked towards him my smile wavering gently._

 _"STAY BACK!" He suddenly roars making me halt right away my eyes widening at it the tears pooling in my eyes slid down as I blinked and I knew the bloody trails they left._

 _"Zeke. . . "I whispered my voice rough sounding with the tears as he bowed his head his tears dripping down onto the ground gently when he lifted his hands up and there clenched between his hands was a long deadly stake._

 _"Zeke!" I yelled stepping closer and he gave me such a sad smile as he stared at me._

 _"I love you vampire girl." He says his voice surprisingly strong for the tears gushing down his face, the blood tears marking him as a vampire and he lifted his hands up the stake at level with his heart and before I could say absolutely anything he plunged the stake into his heart making me scream loudly as everything shattered around me._

"ZEKE!" I screech bolting up right the tears now cold but they welled up again sliding down slowly and I covered my face sobbing quietly into them the tears slipping through my fingers as I fell right down onto my back again and I sobbed loudly and uncontrollably the tears making a small pool beside me on the flood and I screamed and sobbed until I got it out and I looked at the room of my room sniffling and I sat up again slower and stood up slowly when I felt small pangs of pain and an almost helplessness at first I thought was mine but I realized quickly it was Jackal's and Kanin's pain and I knew they heard me sobbing but I could hardly care as I stepped into the shower standing under the burning hot water staying there washing my body and face along with my hair until my dead skin was a bright vivid red and I stopped looking into the mirror at myself. I was exactly the same, nothing about me will ever ever change according to Kanin and I felt miserable at that moment but it was the pain in my eyes that got my attention and it made me wonder if its what Jackal and Kanin have been seeing over the past months since Zeke killed himself.I walked downstairs wearing my now normal black on black and there sat Kanin and Jackal sat then immediately looked up when I walked in and when I looked at Kanin when I felt this tiny little tingling feeling through my chest and veins lightly which made me blink gently then walked to the fridge grabbing a big bottle of blood that we now kept stored in the mini cottage we found in the middle of the woods. In a strange way it was like our very own , only us and no ne else to annoy us at all with our very own large supply of blood that Jackal would get every once in a while which I never questioned where he got it from much to Kanin's surprise since I questioned almost everything about the vampire community but not anymore. Not since I watched the love of my life stab himself in the chest rather than spend life as a vampire but like Kanin told me, he was to human to ever be a vampire. We all sat in silence, Kanin stared at me intently like he was waiting for me to speak or if he was just staring in general, I didn't know but I kept my gaze to my bottle taking a swig of it every once in a while as Jackal picked at his nails before he broke the silence.

"Are we REALLY going to be like this?" He says his voice loud in the silence the irritation almost visible and I looked up at him to see annoyance sparking in his brilliant gold eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask as naively as I could which made him glare at me.

"You fucking know what I mean." His voice lowers turning into a near growl which made me bristle.

"James. . . " Kanin says trailing off before Jackal raises a hand to cut him off and surprisingly, Kanin did just that and did't bother continuing his sentence.

"I don't _James_ why don't you tell me what the hell you mean." I say as a challenge only to get both a wary and warning glance from Kanin but I ignored it immediately glaring back at Jackal as I put emphasis on his old name making him bristle just as I had.

"I mean you need to clean up your little fucking act!" He suddenly yells making both me and Kanin jump a bit turning to him with wide eyes, Kanin's eyes widen just a bit slower than mine but he didn't say anything. "Boo hoo you lost that damn guy but for god fucking sakes there's plenty of guys out there! FIND ONE!" He roars standing up so fast his chair slammed back to the ground as he glared at me his gaze absolutely terrifying. "cause I'm tired of watching you wither away to fucking nothing so clean up your damn act!" And with that he left slamming the tiny door behind him causing the whole cottage to shake with the force of it and we listened to the sound of him walking away and mumbling to himself about me being a stupid girl and such but then I turned to Kanin.

"Do you believe him?" I ask my chest suddenly tight at the thought of Kanin believing the same as Jackal as he stared at me with his dark eyes. He opened his mouth to say something then sighed and nodded almost shamefully and I stood up slowly and for some reason, instead of taking it out on Jackal with a movement I was barely aware of, I raised my hand and brought it down fast slapping Kanin hard then stormed out of the tiny kitchen slamming my door shut hard then locking it and I laid down in my bed again clutching my pillow to my chest tightly and closed my eyes even though it was night I laid there like that and I heard the soft sigh of Kanin then the front door opening much more gentler than Jackal had then shut almost silently as if by a breeze and I felt a few tears slip down and at first I thought it was over Zeke but no much to my great surprise it was to slapping Kanin. What the hell was that tingling feeling I had when I looked at him? Was it just an after effect from the dream? Or was it. . . was I starting to feel again? At the thought of feeling again my seemed to freeze all over again impossible as that was and I continued to lay there until it was dawn and I let the sleep over take me again.

 _~The Dream~_

 _I was laying on my bed on my back and I felt hot. Like hotter than hot, it was like someone turned a flame on in me and when I sat up there was Kanin. Kanin? I thought to myself and I realized as my mouth went dry, his shirt was gone and his pants hung dangerously on his hips like they were about to fall off, I felt a distant throb and tingle between my thighs and for some faint reason, I was happy it was this dream and not my Zeke dream. Kanin walked towards me and I blushed furiously surprised I could still do it and I let out a breath as he pushed me back onto the bed and I realized for a second time, I was stark naked and I could feel a strange friction almost between my legs along with thi eagerness within my bones that I hadn't felt in a long time and I stared up at Kanin my body trembling faintly with the emotion my face darkening and he slid his pants right off and I looked down at his penis. Good Lord! My eyes widened greatly until they must've looked like moons my face a burning crimson. He was huge! I looked up to see a grin on his handsome face and he leaned down to. . . kiss me. I blinked blushing feeling his lips against mine and I surrendered with a moan giving into the dream state and I wrapped my legs around his waist with a low whimper of eagerness wiggling against him and he chuckled once a hand going down my bare back and to the small of my back th down further cupping my ass as he thrusted into me and I cried out loudly._

 _"Kanin!" I screamed as he thrust into me with now mercy as my body trembled hard with the new sensations flowing into it and I whimpered and moans uncontrollably as he began to thrust faster._

 _"Allison." His voice was so low and his face was nuzzled under my chin and he moaned loudly picking up a whole new speed and I faintly heard my bed screeching against the floor but I was to busy arching, pressing, wiggling and squirming against his hard body when he slammed into me hard and we both screamed at the climax._

 _~End of dream~_

 _Kanin's P.O.V_

What. . . the hell was THAT? A sex dream? About me and Allison? What is WRONG with me?! Shes like a daughter! I created her and so it technically made us master and creation, father and daughter bumore than anything we were man and woman, with desires and aches so it wasn't that surprising but that dream. . . that dream broke so many lines and crossed so many boarders and I prayed to God Jackal didn't see any of it and I hoped it stayed to myself and as I sat up I realized I had a little. . . . Problem. A HARD problem and I leaned back on my elbow staring at the tight spot of my pants. Hmm what to do. I grinned to myself suddenly. Maybe I could get Allison in here to hel- NO! WHAT THE FUCK! I shook my grin off eyes narrowing and I growled to myself and I fell onto my bed my penis hard and raging and I tried to ignore it until I wiggled almost aching to take it out and I did nearly moaning aloud at how amazing it felt and I wrapped my hand around it tightly stroking it slowly and closed my eyes replaying scene's of the dream over and over in my head as my hand picked up an amazing new tempo moaning out loud finally wiggling and bucking my hips my hand squeezing and stroking and I cried out hoarsely as my climax came and the come had spurted up and out making me cry out again one hand twisting up in the sheets as I held on to what felt like dear life as I rode out the orgasm and breathed hard. Dear damn god I was losing it! I have been alive for centuries and this one GIRL comes along and I have to go fantasizing about her! My own daughter too! I panted roughly when the door opened and before I could hide anything there stood Allison and her eyes widened a dark blush staining her cheeks like in the dream.

"A-Alli-" I stamared sitting up my penis seeming to have a life of its own and hardened back into an erection and her cheeks burned a darker crimson.

"No I-I. . . Um I think I'm going to go now." She turned all but running as my penis hardened and she slammed the door shut and ran all the way to her room and slammed that door and I felt her complete horror then sadness engulfed her as she started sobbing loudly again making my heart tremble and I quickly masterbated once again before putting my penis back in my pants stumbling out of room when I realized it was the early afternoon and I walked up to her door about to knock when her voice came clear as day.

"Zeke. . . Zeke why did you have to do that we could've been together it would've been okay I was here for you is being with me th. . . that bad?" She stuttered in between her words a loud sob bursting out and I walked back to my room and shut the door looking at the remains of my masturbation and I walked to the corner of my room after bundling up the blankets and putting them in the washer, starting it and walked back to my room laying on the bed closing my eyes.

"It wouldn't be that bad to be with you." I mumbled just before passing out finally and blissfully with no dreams this time.


	2. Silence is sometimes best

When I woke the next night my stomach was snarling loudly like a hunting panther and my fangs pressed against my gums as I sat up my hair chaotic. I got up out of bed moving the brush through my hair hard wincing badly grinding my teeth against a few snarls in my hair when someone knocked on my door, it was delicate or anything it was loud and booming making me fight the urge to growl and snarl at the sound since I still felt half asleep right then and I stumbled over to the door ripping it open almost violently only to see the two people on the planet that I DIDN'T want to see at that moment and I slammed the door shut in both their now surprised looks Kanin's was fainter seeing as he was the master of stone and guarding emotions. I let out a sharp heavy breath glaring at the ground hoping I had slammed the door shut in time I really did. I leaned against the wall my hands pressed against the wall behind me as they knocked on the door calling for me to come out that I needed to feed and see the outside sometime but I was content in being in my little run down room.. . Besides I wasn't sure how I could look at Kanin fully after what I saw yesterday. A strange heat melded into my cheeks that I knew was a blush and it gave me a bit shock but I knew it was more out of embarrassment of what I had seen was all and I sighed pulling on new clothes that were perfectly black and for some reason, God knows why, but I pulled the long silver cross out from underneath the pillow sitting on my bed. I could sense both of them were still outside my door but I looked down at the cross feeling the hot pricking of tears pressing against my eyes slightly as I stared at the necklace. For some reason Zeke had given me this a complete two days before he killed himself, he had been so distant and moody to the point I thought I didn't know him but for those two days we had been completely in love like we could be together forever and it made me happy so so happy. . . until he went and killed himself. I don't know what possesed me to do it but I grabbed the clasp, undid it, then put the cool necklace around my neck clipping it together and in the one mirror we had in the house I stared at myself. I was still the "squinty eye" girl Rat had told me I was, I still had the face I had when I was Allie the Fringer it was all the same except for my pale white skin, my no heartbeat was a big thing but it was something inside me that changed drastically before I even knew it. But the cross twinkling on my chest brought tears to my eyes as I recalled his jagged blond hair falling in his face, his bright yet solemn blue eyes staring at me taking in everything missing nothing, his easy slow smile, his tall frame and build, the way he had complete faith in almost anything, without my realizing it, the tears had broken free and slipped freely down my face gently and I frowned wiping at them hard forcing them back taking a deep breath. Zeke wouldn't want to see me like this. I knew that for some reason and so I pushed down my hurt and pain turning towards the bedroom door squeezing the cross tightly before letting it rest on my chest it seemed almost to twinkle brighter and shine a bit more in the darkness, like it was happy to be with me like a piece of Zeke was with me, I smiled softly to myself my hand on the lock and I turned it walking out past them both and they once again had shock rolling off them but I threw open the front door taking off running quickly when I suddenly felt their shock turn into a grinning wickedness from Jackal and a faint humor from Kanin as I ran faster kicking it into high gear and heard them coming up behind me quickly and I felt laughter bubbling up in me for some reason as we ran and Jackal appeared at my side grinning his fangs at me and when I looked at him out of the corner of my eye I reached a hand out and shoved him a bubble of laugher breaking through my tightly seal lips as he tumbled and I ran as fast as I could but Kanin was right behind me when he suddenly grinned wide from ear to ear making me surprised and I tripped falling to the ground with a loud scream which made Kanin stop almost immediately four or five steps away from me turning around looking at me and started stepping back towards me when a white hand shot out pulling me up easily and I looked into Jackal's gold eyes as he sat me down and smiled although I felt a menacing yet joking behind it and Kanin's hesitance rolled off him in thick waves as a crack made my head whip around towards the noise and Jackal grinned widely as the form of Azura came into view and she seemed just the same personality wise as before when I met her and Jackal walked towards her and slid a casual arm around her slim waist and he turned his gold eyes onto me and Kanin's shocked ones.

"I would love to continue this little race of ours but me and Azura are off." He turned his arm staying around her waist and they began walking away slowly much different for two people in the woods much less two vampires to be that close and I had to go and open my stupid mouth at that moment.

"Where are you off too?" I blurt loudly as Kanin turned his gaze onto me but I refused to look at him as I kept my eyes level with Jackal's gold ones.

"well if you must know, sister. Me and Azura are going off to get "reaquainted" with each other for. . . a while." He grins suddenly wicked again and they both turn bolting off a low laugh bursting from Jackal's mouth as they left and I suddenly cursed the day he was even born for leaving me alone with Kanin. I was used to being alone with Kanin, we had spent so much time together when my vampire life had just been starting out but why did it feel different now? Why was it different? Where was this awkward tension coming from? I looked down before taking off running hearing Kanin sigh gently once before bolting after me and we ran through the woods in complete silence and I was completely grateful for it, I kept running faster and faster the cross jingling as it crashed and banged off of my chest almost roughly with the intensity of my running.

"Allison." His voice rang out and I squeezed my eyes shut the brief moment from THAT dream bursting through my mind when he had said my name in an almost sweet, completely loving voice but now it was like running a hand or finger down my spine and I didn't respond knowing his name would spill from name like a reverence to a god or something and I wouldn't give into saying it that easily. I kept my legs moving as I let my bangs hang in my face a bit and I let out a breath as I walked into town slowly looking around at the old falling apart buildings and how hollow everything seemed to be and I furrow my brow looking around then looked at the ally way to see movement in the dark and the wave of human blood hit me and the Hunger roared and I felt my fangs slide down and out of my gums stepping forward as Kanin followed silently and I melded into the darkness coming up behind the human and I pounced onto him tackling right to the ground and I sunk my fangs deep into the mans neck as he struggled a low noise coming from his throat but I drank and drank the almost liquid gold that hummed beneath his skin and in his veins. I bit down harder taking long deep aching pulls from the man's throat as he stopped moving beneath me quickly but I kept drinking as I barely noticed Kanin sinking his own fangs into the other man and I stood up wiping the faint traces of blood from my mouth walking towards the end of the ally way silently and I looked around walking quickly my hair brushing my back and I heard Kanin walking up to me but I kept on walking when he suddenly grabbed my wrist yanking me to again another ally pinning me to the wall and I growled in protest glaring up at him.

"What the hell!" I yell in his face but he just looked at me calmly making me feel angry. I didn't want to be alone with him no matter what especially after that dream but he just stared at me with those dark eyes when suddenly just a quick as he grabbed my wrist he leaned in kissing me and my eyes widened and I pulled back and with everything I had I slapped him hard with a loud crack, it startled him enough for me to wiggle free and I took off running putting a large distance between us and I rubbed my hands over my face gently then rested a hand over my mouth a slow blush coming over my face as I ran. What the hell Kanin. . . I stopped running after a while my face now a beat red when suddenly I felt a sharp pang hit my chest as an almost familiar scent blew up into my nostrils and I looked up my eyes widening, the hot tears building up in my eyes. No it can't be. . .

 _~Authors Note_

 _Sorry everyone that this is a short chapter Dx I hope some people like it though! I'm just super tired and busy and couldn't make it longer I'm sorry_


	3. The Twisting Agonizing Reality

The twisting agonizing reality

I took a deep breath taking in the deep scent of him, the memories flooding up and I ran towards it my hope bubbling and bubbling until it threatened to explode and a huge smile curved over my lips the tears I had in my eyes had had fallen over making tracks but they dried with how fast I was running and I pumped my arms in an attempt at pushing and having myself run even faster the smile widening brightly as I heard nothing but my feet slamming against the ground and his scent filling my body and veins slowly as I closed my eyes inhaling it over and over loving the scent his cross glinting and shining softly in the moonlight and I heard Kanin calling for me but I kept running to him then I ran down streets, jumped over broken bottles and turned corners quickly and heard Kanin chasing after me at his own speed slowly catching up but I knew I was too fast for him to even think about catching me and I grinned to myself some part of me wanting to keep a big distance between us and when I got to the source of the scent I stumbled to a stop my eyes widening and the smile instantly left my lips. There i na small broken and dirty stroller laid a screeching baby, tears pouring down the baby's pale face but when it turned it's piercing blue eyes on me I felt my heart almost snap. It was my Ezekiel. But. . . he was a freaking baby! He seemed to recognize me for his lips pulled into a toothless smile that made my heart melt and I walked over to the stroller and lifted him out holding his head securely as I stared at him taking in everything about him at that moment. He had to be about maybe three or four months maybe older for he was pretty big, I felt my tears rise up and gush down again as Kanin came up behind me as I fell to my knees both clutching and cradling Zeke in my arms as I sobbed loudly.

"Allison whats wrong?" Kanin came up behind me and I felt like hiding Zeke but I couldn't answer and when Kanin looked down into my arms his eyes actually widened greatly. "Who's baby is that?" He says and I felt a prick of sharp anger that he didn't recognize him but I pushed it down slowly.

"Its Ezekiel." I whisper softly yet faintly my tears dripping down and I wipped my face standing up gently as Zeke giggled wiggling around and shrieked with laughter. I smiled gently my cold hand coming up and stroking his flushed cheek and he smiled brightly knowing he was safe with me and I once again loved was no one I was loving more than Zeke but I felt it. . . changing. It went from being IN love with him to just loving him as almost a. . a son. It scared the hell out of me but I felt a growing different love growing and the main source of it stood right behind me. It was Kanin. I felt rage growing unstoppable and with my one free hand I shoved Kanin as hard as I could sending him flying, Zeke had started screaching his baby wail but I barely heard it over the pounding of my anger and he looked up at me completely shocked and I lifted a foot stomping hard on Kanin's manhood and he actually screams his hands shooting down between his thighs which squeezed together tightly as he moaned in pain rocking gently I huffed then turned walking away soothing the screaming Zeke who calmed down and eventually sleeping his cute chubby face pressed against my shoulder clutching onto me tightly and I walked all the way back home with Zeke cradled in my arms lovingly and I walked in to see a shocked Jackal then he saw the baby in my arms and I felt the sudden urge to growl and hide Zeke with my hair and clutch him to me tightly in new ways I didn't understand as Jackal got closer to us and I actually felt a growl growing but what came out was a very low, very distinct hiss that sounded like bees or wasps and it caused him to stop and his golden eyes to widen and I walked to my bed room shutting the door and I laid in bed with the sleeping baby his tiny hand curled around my thumb making me gently and I felt somewhat strangely at peace with his baby bdy curled against me, his sweet smell, his small hand clutching my thumb and clutching my shirt. I smiled lovingly kissing the top of his soft bald head.

 _Kanin's P.O.V_

I laid there on my side, clutching between my legs for what seemed like eternity until the pain quickly dissolved and I sat up slowly before pushing to my feet and started walking home slowly one hand against my hip then I booked it running quickly as the sun began to send small soft rays against the sky and by the time I got home the sun was already rising slowly and I walked in and saw both Jackal and Allison's doors were closed but I went up to Allison's door pushing it open silently and there she laid deep in sleep the baby was clutched to her body while he held her thumb tightly making my brow raise up gently as I stared at them then felt a strange feeling growing inside of me. It was. . . weird. I felt like I needed to protect them simply for they twitched and such but their faces held suck vulnerability that made my dead heart to almost ache and squeeze staring at them but I felt waves and waves of tiredness washing over me and I turned walking to my room my feet dragging gently when I heard a shifting that made my ears almost perk up.

"Mm. . . Kanin?" She says h voice groggy and thick with sleep. I held my breath my eyes widening gently once as she rolled onto her back and even though I knew I shouldn't, I noticed the way the black shirt stretched tightly over her breasts bringing them out and I blushed or at least I thought I did as she stretched her back and I had to bite my lip gently. Shes a daughter yet why am I completely lusting after her? I shouldn't be, it isn't right!But this throbbing fierce desire I felt was no mirage or imagination. It was REAL and I was suddenly looking down into her foggy eyes and she suddenly lifted her arms up sleepily like her arms had become noodles in a few hours, she smiled almost giddily and I smiled faintly moving closer to her and the bed.

"Kanin sleep with me." That made me stop in my tracks quickly my eyes widening again briefly as her eyes closed slowly making me think she was drifting off to sleep and she opened them again almost forcefully as she stared at me once again waiting and I sat down on the edge of the mattress and I laid on my side my body almost quaking with some strange high wire feeling as she closed her eyes and I closed mine tightly my body completely rigid at that point as she snuggled against me the babd still against her but I felt every part of her. Her breasts pressed firmly to my chest and I swallowed as best as I could but my mouth was so dry with nervousness and I felt my penis hardening slowly and I felt almost weak. No no no no! I can't! Can't can't can't can't can't- My thoughts cut off when she suddenly wiggled lightly once her leg moving up over mine and I was suddenly cradled between her thighs and I had to cover my mouth literally to hide this small whimper that built up in my throat slowly for some reason and I shivered faintly wishing and wishing for sleep which finally came.

 _5:30 pm, Sundown_

I woke up slowly to see Alison laying next to me her hair spread out like black ribbons and I moved to pull away when she quickly grabbed my arm fast making me still quickly then turned to look at her to see her completely awake and completely aware of what she was doing and she slid her hand up my arm to my shoulder making my eyes widen slowly staring at her hand.

"You like me Kanin don't you? Or appreciate me since I'm practically your daughter after all so you must feel SOMETHING for me. Unless that erection you had was my imagination last night." She suddenly grinned maliciously looking at me and I stood up quickly backing up fast but even with the baby out cold she got up opened her door but kept me there as Jackal took Ezekiel and walked out and she stepped back in locking the door pinning me to the door although she was so much smaller but there was something like. . . underlying anger beneath her now flirty cool expression and then she leaned up hands cupping my face and she kissed me deeply. Dear God, I wanted to push her away I knew I should but I couldn't my hands clenched her sides tightly as she kissed me and I felt a small little stirring down between my hips and I groaned softly to myself angry at why I was letting it happen when shesuddenly sank low poking my penis softly through my pants and I trembled making her chuckle low as if she was enjoying it and when she took it out her eyes actually widened then looked up at me her face really turning a deep crimson then turned her eyes back to it then leaned forward taking almost all of my penis into her mouth and I yelled out my hips bucking shoving more of it into her mouth deeply making her gag faintly and when she sat there I growled low in my throat my fangs sliding down out of my gums my hand moving down to her hair tightly and moved her head fast before she could get used to something so big being withi her mouth I moved her aster and faster as my breath came in spuratic bursts my head thumping back against the door my chestrising and falling quickly withy breathes and I bit my lip hard making small trails or lines of blood trickle down my chin. I came hard making me yell out again when suddenly its like reality crashed into me and my eyes widened and I looked down at Allison then stepped back quickly and fastthen tucked my penis back in my pants and ran right out of the house quickly the image of her both swallowing and licking her face clean of my come made me feel guilty so I ran and ran this time not bothering to stop as I got into town taking deep breathes hoping to be calm when I got home and that Allison wouldn't think about talking about it for I suddenly didn't want to think or talk about it yet at all.


End file.
